trapped
by dont-forget-to-smilexx
Summary: the bau team is kidnapped by Karl and they have to watch as one of there own gets tortured in front of them. the whole team is involved including Alex Blake and Emily Prentiss, there is a bit of demily. this is based 7 months after Emily went to London xxxxxxxxx please review
1. Chapter 1

this is a story about the team with blake and Prentiss included! xxxxx

the team had just gone out for dinner there first dinner with alex blake shes nice and all but its not the same without Emily! it was Emily choice to go to London but the wished she had stayed it just isn't the same the girls don't go on there ladies nights anymore and the team don't go out for drinks after case there family isn't the same. they walked down the empty street to there cars, reid felt someone grab him by his neck and a gun pointed at his temple. the man was wearing a mask and he yelled at them to get into the van or he would kill reid. Garcia was crying she hates this kind of stuff that's why she stays at the bau when they have a case. hotch because he was the leader took charge and hopped into the van and everyone else followed. the man wearing the mask shoved reid in and shut the door and hopped into the front of the car and looked at them everyone give me ur phones or I will shoot this pretty lady he said pointing the gun at JJ they followed his instructions and he made them give him there guns and drove off. everyone recognised the mans voice if only they could see his face and they would know who it was. they had been driving for about half and hour when he finally stopped he opened the door, he had a whole lot of injections and he injected hotch first hotch felt his body go numb and his eyes slowy closing and he blacked out. the bau didn't put up a fight not when he could easily shoot one of them, the masked man injected everyone and one by one carried them down into the basement and tied them to a chair with there hands behind there backs and there ankles tied to the legs of the chair.


	2. Chapter 2

Derek morgan was really uncomfortable when he woke up he realised that he was tied to a chair and everything came flooding back to him they had been kidnaped. he moved his head and let out a groan as his wrist pulled against the rope tying his hands together. "morgan?" jj asked. yea its me are u ok he asked. but before she could reply everyone started to wake up. "where are we" blake ask confused and then she remembered that the got kidnapped it looked like they were stuck in a basement they could hear footsteps upstairs. are we going to die Garcia asked sounding scared no we will be fine baby girl we will get out of here. aaron hotchner turned his head to get a better look at the basement, dave look over hotch said moving his eyes to the wall that was in front of them there were chains hanging from the wall. reid swallowed this was a torture chamber there was a box that reid presumed had all his torturing devices and he was frightened about what the man up stairs was going to do to them.

they heard footsteps coming down the stairs getting closer they were all holding there breaths waiting for what was going to happen. the man opened the door the team went pale at the familiar face. "why hello there bau long time no see" karl said with a smirk looking at each member of the team he walked over to blake. she held her breath as he crouched down in front of her. "hello im karl you must be alex he said with evil eyes. blake didn't say anything he slapped her across the face making Garcia and JJ gasp. "its rude not answer back when someone is talking to you" he said sounding angry. "sorry" blake said quietly. he stood back up and walked past everyone smiling "now where missing someone wheres the beautiful miss Emily Prentiss I enjoyed talking to her last time. no one answered him, he stomped his foot down making everyone jump "ANSWER ME!" hey yelled. "she works for Interpol now" hotch said. yes I heard about that and her faking her death that was just terrible. "why do u have us here?" JJ asked trying to sound confident but she couldn't hide the fear in her voice because she knew what karl could do to people and she didn't want that to happen to her. "well Jennifer I want revenge on you all, you kill so many people bring pain to so many put lots of people behind bars for killing when you are doing the exact same thing running around with guns, its your time to suffer now to know what it feels like. I was planning to kill one of you and make the rest od you watch but then that person wouldn't suffer the guilt of watching someone u care about die. I have been thinking for a long time who I could choose to torture and to hurt in front of you someone you all loved, well most of you he said looking at blake. do u want to know who it is?" he said looking at each member waiting for a reply, when Garcia spoke up "who is it?" karl laughed and crouched down in front of Garcia and tucked a strand of blonde curly hair behind her ear. "don't touch her!" JJ yelled at karl. well it your time to guess this person is a women you all know her she is beautiful nice figure! she is brave probably one of the braviest people you have meet. she is always thinking of others, if someone was to say shoot one of u she would push you out of the way and take the bullet. she is very nice and caring she is always protecting you like when she faked her death and at that everyones eyes widened garica and jj had tears rolling down there cheeks morgan reid and rossis eyes were watering they knew who he was talking about Emily!...


	3. Chapter 3

karl laughed at the bau they were all upset, he left the basement knowing what he had to do next.

the whole team went silent they didn't know what to say, hopefully someone had noticed they were gone but karl was good he wouldn't have left any evidence they were going to be stuch here a long time.

"what are we going to do" "I don't know baby girl" Derek said giving Garcia a sad look.

everyone froze when they heard footsteps coming down the steps it only sounded like one set of footsteps so they were less worried.

karl opened the door slowly and everyone froze he was carrying an unconscious woman, it took them a few seconds to figure out it was Emily, she had changed a lot in 7 months. everyone was staring at emily her hair was still the same jet black but it was way longer, she had a side fringe, she had lost some weight she had a very nice figure but she was very skinny it must of been the stress heading Interpol. she wore different clothes. she had tight black shiny high healed boots that went just below her knee, a tight blue dress that showed off her figure that went a few centre metres above her knees and a white coat that was as long as her dress, she looked like someone off james bond like a spy.

karl dropped her on the ground but she still didn't wake up, they had wondered how he had got her all the way from London to here.

karl gave them a smile and kicked her in the stomach they knew that would hurt when she woke up, "I will come back once she wakes up and we can let the fun begin."

he left the room but came back quickly with rope in his hand "don't wont her escaping do I" he sat her up and tied her ankles together and her arms behind her back and then lay her back on the ground on her side so her back was to them, and then he left slamming the door behind him.

everyone was quiet they couldn't do anything but sit there and wait for Emily to wake up, they hadn't meant to see her again this way in a few weeks they were having dinner at rossi's because Emily had a few days off and she wanted to spend thim with her family.

everyone had there heads down looking at there lap thinking about a plan to escape when the heard a groan, there heads snapped up to see Emilys eyes open and she rolled onto her back and looked at the bau with a confused look on her face what hap... but before she could finish her sentence the door banged open "let the fun begin" karl said grinning he grabbed Emily by her hair and lifted her up slamming her into the closest wall!


	4. Chapter 4

Emily was still confused of what was going on her head hurt like hell probably because it just got banged into a wall. she elbowed Karl in the ribs and he released her.

everyone watched as Emily pulled up the side of her dress and grabbed a gun the was strapped round her thigh, she pointed it at Karl. He grabbed Garcia by the neck

"shoot me and I will snap her neck so pass me the gun"

Emily threw the gun on the ground and put her hands up in the air

"leave them alone you can do whatever you want to me just don't hurt them"

Karl let go of Garcia and grabbed Emily he pulled her to the wall and chained her arms above her head, he slid his hand up her leg and she kicked him in the shin.

"that's it" he said sounding angry he tied her ankled down with the chains, Emily feet were dangling just above the ground.

Karl walked over to a box and bought out a tazer. he had a evil smile on his face.

"no please don't" JJ yelled, Garcia was sobbing, everyone looked away as Karl tazered Emily. she was bitting her lip to stop her self from screaming, she was about to lose consciousness when he stopped. she was breathing heavily and her eyes were watering.

Karl left the room smiling "I will be back later"

"are you ok princess" Derek said sound worried.

"yeah im good" and she gave him a fake smile.


End file.
